Fairy Tail Pokemon Life
by Come To The Dragonslayer Side
Summary: Are favorite Fairy Tail character's in the Pokemon World
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail that goes to Hiro Mashima and Tokyo Tv nor do I own Pokemon that belongs to Nintendo and Game freak and Creatures

Trainer: Natsu Dragneel  
Badges: 5/8  
Team: Charmeleon, Flareon, Talonflame, Fraxure, Poliwrath, Salamence(Can mega evolve)  
Hometown: Magnolia Town

Coordinator: Wendy Marvell  
Contest Ribbons: 3/5  
Team: Brionne, Dragonair, Altaria(Can mega evolve), Sylveon, Ralts, Jumpluff  
Hometown: Magnolia Town

Trainer/Coordinator: Erza Scarlet  
Badges: 6/8 Contest Ribbons 2/5  
Team: Sceptile, Doublade, Umbreon, Mawile(Can mega evolve), Absol, Lucario  
Hometown: Magnolia Town

Trainer: Gray Fullbuster  
Badges: 5/8  
Team: Prinplup, Sealeo, Abomasnow(Can mega evolve), Amaura, Lapras, Delibird  
Hometown: Magnolia Town

Coordinator: Lucy Heartfilia  
Contest Ribbons: 0/5  
Team: Chikorita, Eevee  
Hometown: Magnolia Town

A/N: My reason for Lucy's lack of pokemon and contest's ribbons is that she didn't start her journey until she was seventeen like when she left home and she meets Natsu, Wendy, Erza, and Gray on her journey and joins up with them.


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting in the Sun Village

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokemon though I would Love to own Fairy Tail

Lucy's P.O.V  
I have only been on my journey for about two weeks now while I'm behind by years since most people start they're journey's at ten years old, but my father never wanted me to leave home so I finally 'ran away' I suppose. My starter is Chikorita and I managed to catch an Eevee since I want to be an coordinator all the evolution's Eevee have all have great possibilities for contest's my mom was a top coordinator when she was younger famed alongside her most used partner Vaporeon before she passed away when she was alive I wanted to be just like her I still do as I sat in the Pokemon center I heard the door open and a loud voice say"Hello Sun Village!-Ow!What was that for ice princess?!"You being an idiot you may have fire type pokemon but you don't have to be such a flame brain"."Natsu, Gray your not fighting again and bothering people are you?"The two male voices who I guess belong to Natsu and Gray replied in unison"Of course not Erza""That's good".I also heard light laughing but it sounded like a child's laughter so I looked over at the door and saw four people. A boy around my age that had lightly tanned skin and pink hair with black eyes talking to another boy around my age who was pale with black hair and dark blue eyes. While there were two girls just behind them I suppose the voice who got the two boy's to stop fighting come from the redhead with brown eyes who looked a little older than them the one who was laughing looked to be a young girl with long dark blue hair tied into pigtail's and brown eyes. "Excuse me miss?Why are you staring at us?". It was the younger girl whose statement got the rest of her group to look at me getting me embarrassed"I'm so sorry it's just I heard you come in and looked up but anyway's my name is Lucy it's nice to meet you all." They all laughed."It's fine but since you introduced yourself it would be rude if we didn't do the same my name is Erza".I nodded so it seemed that Erza was the girl who got them to stop fighting. The pink haired boy went next"Nice to meet you my name is Natsu".The younger girl smiles at me before saying"My name is Wendy,are you a trainer to?". Yes I am well I actually only just got started on my journey."Oh, well that's cool by the way my name's Gray".I smiled and nodded at the black haired boy now I knew all of the names of the people in their group but I had to ask"So what brought you all to the sun village?"."That's easy we're here to see the exhibition matches of the elite four and the champion". Natsu told me while he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, yea that's right I forgot they were holding them today". They all nod and smile then Erza ask's me"Would you like to come watch with us Lucy?".I smile widely"I'd like that". Once I say that they rush out the door with me running after them we reached the arena only to see the current Fiore champion Makarov and the elite four first being the lightning master Laxus the grandson of champion Makarov, the other three were the stoic Freed, the carefree Bickslow, and finally the prideful but beautiful Evergreen standing outside the arena. Natsu started running towards them shouting"Gramps"!. I was shocked as the champion smiled at him and the rest and gently hugged Natsu back before saying"Erza, Gray, Wendy aren't you going to greet us as well and introduce your new friend?". Wendy grabs my hand and runs over smiling."This is Lucy she just started her journey!" she told them all. I smiled before saying"I'm sorry, but how do you guys know the champion and the elite four?""Please just call me Makarov and well it's well known when I'm not handling matches I run a orphanage in Magnolia Town Natsu, Erza, Wendy, and Gray all grew up there as did Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen.". Just then a person runs out saying that all of them need to start preparing for their matches Makarov sighs"Well we'll have to talk more after come on you four". They all head inside the arena and we all decide to get our seats in the stands to watch we got front row seats. Erza turned to me and asked" So how many pokemon out of ten do you have Lucy"? I sigh"Just two, what about the rest of you"?Wendy answered"Six all of us have six". Just then the announcer came out.

A/N: Yes ten pokemon I know it's usually only six but it's my story I can make some changes for it the battle's will be in the next chapter  
Makarov's Team: Machamp, Toxicroak, Blaziken(can mega evolve), Gallade(can mega evolve),Heracross, Pangoro, Crabrawler, Sawk, Hitmonlee, Hawlucha  
Laxus's Team: Manectric(can mega evolve), Electabuzz, Jolteon, Luxray, Heliolisk, Galvantula, Ampharos(can mega evolve), Serperior, Zebstrika, Stunfisk  
Freed's Team: Venusaur, Mightyena, Zoroark, Umbreon, Darkrai, Houndoom(can mega evolve), Sableye(can mega evolve), Liepard, Shiftry, Malamar  
Bickslow's Team: Samurott, Banette(can mega evolve), Dusclops, Gengar(can mega evolve), Trevenant, Drifblim, Chandelure, Cofagrigus, Ghouleon(ghost type eevee), Mismagius  
Evergreen's Team: Swampert, Lycanroc, Golem, Onix, Tyranitar(can mega evolve), Solrock, Aerodactyl(can mega evolve), Cradily, Pebbleon(Rock type eevee), Gigalith


End file.
